The Demon Returns
by Rowen Knightstar
Summary: Rajura is enjoying his new life with the ronins's and their new friends the Sailor Scouts. But something keeps bothering him about the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Returns

By: Rowen Knightstar

Note: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon! So please don't sue me and flamers, don't bother reading!

The day was beautiful, as was expected in the middle of spring. Rajura was happy but sad at the same time. He had just been freed from Talpa and was half expecting him to return. The other ex- warlords were enjoying the day but Rajura was alone… or so he thought.

Rajura was connected to Hotaru Tomoe, and she always teased him about his past, which was painful, but she shared it with him. She had been Mistress 9, Sovereign of Silence. Hotaru was playing in the lake with Makoto and Touma. She looked at Rajura playfully, running up to him and dragging him to the lake but he somewhat resisted.

Hotaru looked at him with concern.

"What is it my pirate?" she giggled teasing him.

Rajura cringed remembering his service to the Oni. Hotaru saw this and hugged him gently.

"You ok?" she asked.

Mako and Touma stared at Rajura wondering why he was so hesitant. He usually loved the lake, but left Hotaru to comfort him.

"Rajura, I am sorry," she said softly teasing him with her body.

It had been two years since that day Rajura freed her from the Youjakai's grasp, and cured her from her sickness and shyness. Now that she had grown into a very healthy and beautiful young woman, Rajura wasn't sure that she loved him anymore. Hotaru felt his uncertainty and placed a hand on his chest.

"Rajura, you have helped me so much I do not know how to ever repay you." Hotaru said softly, her short black hair whipping in the wind.

Rajura stared at her confused as if he was caught in one of his own illusions.

"What do you mean?" he asked her quietly.

Mako and Touma took this opportunity to leave the couple alone. They went back to the house to dry off and prepare for dinner.

Hotaru waited until they were out of earshot and looked directly at him staring into his one violet eye.

"I know of a place where your eye can be fixed. Kasumi's dad runs the place."

"Who is Kasumi?"

"She is my friend, and I trust her."

Rajura nodded and the two headed off to the house to change and eat dinner. About two hours later they took off in Rajura's truck to downtown Toyama. They arrived at the office about thirty minutes later. The two went inside Hotaru greeted Kasumi excitedly. Rajura was conversing with her father, about common events. Kasumi looked at Rajura and nodded.

"This must be the guy you are always talking about Hotaru-chan." She said shaking his hand. "You have come to the right place."

Kasumi's father nodded. Hotaru placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him

"I do, and I'm sure." Rajura said softly.

"I'm gonna miss calling you a pirate!" Hotaru teased.

"You can always call me that, my love." Rajura replied.

Kasumi's father broke in.

"Excuse me, but I need to make sure that the story I was told about your eye." He said softly. "It is true you lost your eye in combat?"

Rajura nodded not wanting to reveal his true reason. Kasumi's father nodded and led Rajura back to his Operating Room. Hotaru sat in the waiting area talking to Kasumi about many things that had been happening. She was careful not to reveal anything of great importance.

Four hours later Rajura appeared with Kasumi's father at his side. He was still wearing the eye patch.

Hotaru looked at him concerned.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked him.

"Never been better." He said as he removed the patch.

Rajura had his eye back! He now could fully see and was happy at the efforts done by the doctor.

"Thank you, but I have no way of paying you." Rajura said suddenly concerned.

"It's on the house so don't worry about it." The doctor said smiling at the happy couple.

The two took off to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Demon Strikes

As the two left they heard a loud explosion come from a couple of blocks away.

"Here we go again…" Hotaru murmured.

They both transformed and took off towards the blast while Hotaru called the others in.

Meanwhile Kasumi and her father had already stripped of their disguises. It was Arago and Krista! They had fooled Rajura into thinking he had full sight when in fact the eye was a remote to control the former warlord. Arago turned to Krista and his eyes glowed red with pleasure.

"Krista, you wish to have the honors?" Arago asked his daughter.

Krista nodded and hit the switch.

Back at the fight, the Troopers and the Senshi were busy fighting a massive group of Dynasty Soldiers, which they informally called 'Tin Cans'. When Krista hit the switch, Rajura felt a sharp pain in his eye. He felt a voice in his mind telling him to attack the group he was with. He turned his face contorted with rage.

"Those who are not of the Dynasty shall perish!" with that remark he trapped most of the warriors excluding Rowen and Hotaru.

"Rajura! What are you doing? I shall not allow this!" Saturn yelled angrily.

"Shut up Bitch!" he yelled back backhanding her into a nearby building. "You will serve Emperor Arago!"

"WHAT!" the Troopers and Senshi yelled.

"Arago is dead you baka!" Jupiter yelled angrily, struggling against the webbing. "Ryo finished him!"

"No! He is very much alive and in the Ninjenkai!" Rajura cried casting an even stronger web.

Again Touma and Hotaru dodged the blast, but the others were incapacitated. Hotaru sensed that it was the eye.

At the darkened room, Arago was laughing in delight.

"That fool will destroy them all!"

Back at the fight Hotaru regained her composure and remembered her henshin pen was also a dagger. She de-transformed and drew it out again revealing the sharp end of a stiletto knife. She ran at Rajura screaming, "I love you my sweet Rajura and I will not let Arago control you any longer!"

With that remark she drove the dagger into his eye. Unfortunately she was caught by one of his blades as it entered her stomach. She screamed in pain and Rajura snapped out of it.

"Hotaru!!! NO!!!!!" he cried wildly. "Seiji!! Seiji!! Get your ass over here! Oh shit! Hotaru don't die on me now!"

Seiji gently pushed Rajura aside. Hotaru grasped Rajura's hand.

"My love, you will always be in my heart. Saturn will be reborn."

Hotaru fainted. Rajura felt as if his entire life was gone. Enraged, Rajura took off to the office where he got the operation and found only an empty warehouse. It was an illusion!

"Arago! One day you will pay for what you have done!" Rajura yelled angrily tears streaming from his one eye. He was again wearing the eye patch, but was not afraid of being known as the one eyed freak


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revenge

Three weeks after the incident, Hotaru recovered. The entire team was there except for Rajura. Hotaru was saddened. It was Jun that told her that Rajura was blaming himself for being so blind. Hotaru rose and went to find him. She found him in the forest contemplating fate and how it screwed him over. She touched his shoulder and he spun around.

"Hotaru! You're-?"

She nodded and the two embraced. Rajura was crying and she knew he was blaming himself.

"Rajura-kun? Are you alright? Why are you so upset?" Hotaru asked him.

He looked at her steadily and looked away.

"I do not deserve you, my angel of destruction." He said simply.

She shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"I love you my pirate!"

"Hey!"

She giggled and knocked him over.

"Just kiss me you spider!"

Just then Rajura pulled out a ring. He had learned of the modern tradition of giving a girl a ring. He had bought an engagement ring. It was in the symbol of Saturn combined with the symbol of endurance in rubies.

"Hotaru-chan, will you be my wife?"

She shrieked with happiness and accepted.

The engaged couple started back to the cabin together but they were stopped by Krista! She had gotten back into her disguise.

"Congratulations, Hotaru, but the party is over!"

Hotaru tensed sensing evil energy. She quickly pulled out her henshin pen and transformed into Sailor Saturn.

"I don't know who you are but I will not let you take him again! I am the Scout of Silence and Death! I am Sailor Saturn!"

"Well that is interesting, but I am not impressed! I am Krista, daughter to Emperor Arago! Now you shall die!" She said mockingly. "Rajura how does it feel that all I have to do is press a switch and you go back to being a mindless slave to my father!"

"Try it!" Rajura said arming up quickly.

She pressed the switch and Rajura felt it again. Hotaru felt it also and turned to him.

"Rajura!" Saturn cried.

"Shut up, bitch!" he said angrily. "Web of Deception!"

Right before he released it, he turned on Krista and trapped her! Saturn saw this and called her own sure kill.

"Saturn Silence Glaive!!!" She called dropping it.

A sudden silence overcame the area then a loud boom. Krista was turned to ashes. The couple then de-transformed and ran back to the cabin, excited.

The gang was waiting and they saw Rajura carrying Hotaru on his back as if she were injured. She then hopped off and the two transformed again letting each other's powers combine.

When the light faded, the two were in royal garments. The prince and princess of Saturn were together once more.


End file.
